I Love You
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Emma sees Regina kissing Sydney and tries to leave Story Brooke. Can Regina convince her it was an accident and prove to Emma that she loves her? Or will she lose Emma forever? please review


Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time characters nor is this story for profit

I Love You

Emma Swan walked through the town of Story Brooke in deep thought. Ever since her eight-year old son Henry brought her to Story Brooke her life took a turn of luck. She lived in a nice little apartment with her roommate, Mary Margret and became Sheriff of the town. Even better she started a relationship with the Mayor, her name was Regina. Now everything in Emma's life was perfect she got to know her wonderful son. Live in a nice quiet safe little town and have someone who loves her unconditionally. So, why does she feel like she doesn't deserve it? She and Regina got along great so great that she wanted Emma to move in with her. Which Emma happily did and all three of them became a family. Yet, still something just didn't feel right to Emma. A little voice inside her mind kept telling her _you don't deserve this life. Now run like you always do._ Maybe she was just worried that she would mess it up and have to run again. Emma didn't know but she wasn't about to give up her new life without a fight. After all she had so much to enjoy. Wonderful friends, a loving family, and a terrific job so, with a happy heart she returned home. She walked up the stairs and went inside the house. Then she came upon this shocking scene. Regina was wearing a tight black dress and was kissing Sydney Glass the news reporter of Story Brooke. Boiling with anger she burst into the room and punched Sydney's lights out. Then she gazed angrily at Regina as her heart broke into a million pieces. "How could you I loved you and you do this to me?" Emma hissed as tears fell from her face.

"Emma please it's not what it looks like I swear!" Regina cried as she tried to comfort Emma.

Emma pushed her away and just snarled", forget your petty lies I'm leaving and I'm never coming back". Then with a great form of speed Emma ran out the door. All she could hear was her heart breaking and Regina screaming "Emma come back please come back!"

Emma went to her old apartment and packed up the clothes she had left there. "Emma what are you doing? ", Mary Margret asked with curiosity.

"I'm leaving", Emma said firmly.

"Leaving why?" Mary Margret questioned.

"I caught Regina cheating on me with Sidney and I just have to go away", Emma said as a tear fell from her face.

"Regina cheated on you I don't believe it there has to be another explanation", Mary Margret said firmly.

"I'm sorry but I just need to leave just to clear my head", Emma said. "When you see Henry tomorrow give him this", Emma said as she handed Mary Margret a note.

"No problem but are you ever coming back?" Mary Margret asked.

Emma had a blank gaze on her face as she replied tonelessly", I honestly don't know" and then walked out the door. She found her little bug car with a tire trap on each wheel. Probably Regina's work Emma thought angrily. _What kind of twisted game is she up to she already cheated on me and now she tries to make me stay? What is her deal? _Emma thought as she started to walk down the road. She was just about to reach the _Now Leaving Story Brooke _sign when Regina's car pulled in front of her and blocked her way. Regina got out of the car and walked toward Emma.

"Emma please just listen to me I can explain everything!" Regina cried.

"Forget it Regina I'm not listening you always wanted me gone well guess what Madame Mayor Wish granted", Emma hissed as she walked past Regina.

The mayor grabbed her arm and shouted "No you can't leave I forbid it!"

Emma turned around with a shocked expression as she replied "; you are _forbidding _me really well tough I'm still leaving".

"Emma no I love you!" Regina cried as she grabbed Emma by the shoulders and kissed her hard on the lips. The kiss made Emma calm down enough to at least give Regina a chance to explain herself.

"Alright you got 5 minutes start talking", Emma said firmly.

"Alright I didn't mean to kiss Sidney on the lips he was only there to deliver a special present for you from me and I was so happy that I meant to kiss him on the cheek but I slipped and we wound up kissing on the lips and before he could break away to apologize you walked in", Regina explained.

"Why were you wearing that tight black dress for?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"It was part of the surprise besides you like it when I wear my tight black dresses remember", Regina stated.

"And you expect me to believe this?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Look me in the eyes and see if I'm lying", Regina told her. Emma did you see she had a special power where she could tell when someone was lying or not and Regina was telling the truth. Emma began to cry and kissed Regina passionately on the lips.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you", Emma cried as tears fell from her face.

"Just don't run from me ever again", Regina begged.

"I promise", Emma whispered softly.

"Let's go home", Regina whispered and they did.

Epilogue

Well after Emma apologized to Sidney Regina showed her the special present it was a diamond engagement ring. Emma and Regina got married within a year and Emma's doubts went away forever. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and please review


End file.
